


Teddy Bear

by lengfeiLee



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7803580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lengfeiLee/pseuds/lengfeiLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason insisted on holding his teddy bear when he had sex with Bruce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teddy Bear

“Jason，把那只熊放下。”Bruce的声音里带着笑音，“我保证会有一只大熊取代它的。”  
“不要！泰迪它跟我很久了。”  
男孩把脸埋进毛绒熊的肚子里，感觉到腿上一凉，最后的屏障被褪去，男孩发出一声呜咽。  
哥谭王子发出更愉悦的笑声，伸手去拽那只泰迪熊，却被男孩抓得死死的。  
Bruce最终只好作罢，由着小男友去了。说真的他并不讨厌这样，略显破旧的毛绒熊与男孩刚刚成熟的健壮躯体形成鲜明的对比，让他下腹蠢蠢欲动。  
Jason早就知道Bruce是个老手，所以当那里被湿润的手指钻入时并没有太多痛苦，只是有些不适。Bruce很会掌握轻重缓急，Jason紧绷的肌肉总算放松了些，从泰迪熊后好奇露出半张脸。  
男人显然注意到男孩的小动作，手指在对方身体里勾了勾，满意看到男孩露出的半张脸变得红润。  
“你打算让小熊先生见证我们的全程吗，sweet~”  
“干你的事，老家伙。”  
Jason咬住下唇。认识Bruce之前，他差点有过一个女友，当她知道他需要抱着泰迪熊才能入眠时，温柔地笑着提出了分手。谢天谢地，Bruce并不在意他们之间还有个“第三者”。  
花花公子退出了手指，随后是保险套包装被撕开的声音。之所以是声音，是因为小熊先生再次成了Jason的挡箭牌。  
穿好工作服的小Bruce在男孩的入口外蹭着，像是在打招呼。男人想亲吻男友，却盯着那一团毛绒无所适从，这是哥谭宝贝第一次遇到如此棘手的情况。  
Bruce随机应变地吻上男友紧紧抓在玩具身上的手背，伸出舌尖轻舔着指缝间。  
“做好准备……小心别咬到你的小熊。”  
男人单手握住爱人的腰肢，另一手稳着自己的欲望缓缓顶入。  
玩具熊遮挡了部分呜咽，但Bruce能辨别出那不是因为痛苦。当身上人开始有节奏挺动时，最终Jason实在喘不过气，放弃似的把玩具从自己脸上挪开，但依旧把它抱在胸前，大口喘息着。  
“Bru……唔……”  
男人抓准机会，吻上爱人的唇。可怜的小熊先生被夹在两个男人中间，压成了饼。  
不知道什么时候，Jason无意识放松了抓住毛绒熊的手，转而搂紧爱人的脖子。  
“你真是太美妙了，Jay。”  
哥谭宝贝在耳边倾吐爱语，在耳后到颈间落下一连串的碎吻。  
小熊先生在重力的作用下，掉进两人下腹部所呈的沟壑里，毛茸茸的身躯刺激着男孩刚刚成熟的性器官。  
“Bruce……daddy……”  
事后Jason Todd就算咬断舌头也一定不会承认他这么叫过老蝙蝠，当然这不重要，至少是现在，这让万花丛中过的花花公子低吼一声加快了冲刺速度。  
热流隔着超薄的橡胶刺激着男孩的内壁，Jason呜咽着也达到了自己的顶峰。  
Bruce抱着自己年轻的爱人，轻吻着他的额头，享受着两人难得温馨的时刻，直到……  
“你把泰迪弄脏了！”  
“…………Jay，那是你的精……”  
“住口！出去！”  
一小时后……  
洗过澡的Jason在Bruce的King Size大床上睡着，而Bruce Wayen先生却在用洗衣粉给他毛茸茸的“情敌”洗澡。


End file.
